Saving The Hughes
by Gure-dono
Summary: A mini story, recreating the act of Hughes death, not to worry, some one else gets shot, no death, suprisingly enough... R


This is only a mini story, so this is all that there's going to be, so don't leave a comment saying you'd like more please, I have other stories I need to tend to, so enjoy!

* * *

"What the hell is going on! Damn it! This has got to be a dream!"

"A dream, hmm? This is about to become your worst nightmare. Your quick wits have gotten you into a lot of trouble this time, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." Ross said drawing out a gun.

"Hey, hey, give me a break, I've got a wife and kid waiting for me at home. I can't afford to die yet!" Hughes said quite nervous at the thought of getting shot and leaving his loved ones behind.

She transformed into Hughes's loving wife and smiled wickedly. "You wouldn't stab your own wife, would you? Pretty good acting, huh...Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?"

"Oh… shit…" Hughes thought as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes!" An earsplitting scream came from his left.

"Lieutenant… Sagara…?" Hughes asked amazed opening his eyes

She stood in front of Hughes, out cast her arms, and snapped her fingers.

Mean while… back at HQ….

"**DAMMIT! WHERE THE HELL IS MY RIGHT GLOVE!**" Roy shouted furiously

Everyone—including Hawkeye—hid under the tables in fear of Roy's wrath…

The gun was shot a total of three times, and the one who shot it—fell along with the one who snapped her fingers.

The one who fired, was in pieces… flesh in the bushes and grass… near the telephone booth… and about everywhere else. Now, the girl who stood in front of Hughes—also was on the ground, but only had three holes pierced through the body. All close—but away from her heart. And she bled rapidly.

"Sagara!" Hughes shouted—unharmed.

She coughed—and she coughed up blood. Her pupils were nearly gone, and she breathed heavily.

"Don't you dare! You stay with me, you got it! That's a direct command from a superior commander!" he shouted angered in a way, but not.

"Aye, sir…" she laughed, then coughed and closed her eyes and continued to breathe madly

"Dammit, you better!" he grumbled as he picked her up and ran into the darkness like mad.

The phone rang and Hawkeye picked it up. "Hello?" Then there was a pause. "Yes, he's here." She took the phone away from her ear, "Colonel Mustang, it's for you."

Roy growled and snatched the phone from Hawkeye. "Hello?" he tried to say calmly

"_Roy…!" _came the pant from Hughes

"What is it, Hughes…?" Roy growled. "I've all ready lost my right glove… I'm not in the mood…"

"_It's not that! Sagara's been shot!"_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Roy shouted as he stood up

"_Just get down to the Hospital, all right!"_

"But that's—!" Then came the dial tone. "Dammit Hughes!" Roy hung up—actually breaking the phone this time. "Get your coats everyone!" he bellowed. "We're going on a trip!" he griped

"A trip?" Armstrong asked. "I love trips!" he shouted as he grabbed his coat and ran after Roy

Everyone else1 quickly grabbed their coats and made their way down the hallway with Roy and Armstrong.

"So? Is she going to be ok?" Hughes asked as the doctor walked out of the room with a bloodstained lab coat.

The doctor sighed, removed his gloves, pulled down the green mask and opened his eyes. "Mr. Hughes, was it?"

"Yes." He answered calmly irritated.

"Is she your daughter, wife, sister…?"

"Friend." Hughes answered angrily.

"Ah, well—"

"But she has a protective boyfriend." He smirked. "And he's a colonel in the military."

The doctor hated dealing with over-protective boyfriends… and a colonel at that!

"At any rate," the doctor continued—clearing his throat. "She may be in a coma… for a few days I predict. Three at the most. And with the correct amount of her blood ty—"

Hughes grabbed the doctor's collar and griped it tightly. "Will she… will she not… walk out of here… alive?" he asked sternly

"She will…" he paused. "Eventually."

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean…?" Hughes still had the doctor's collar

"After she awakes from the coma… she will have to be put though rehabilitation…"

"As far as I know, doc… isn't she able to go home… and then go to rehab? I mean… this hospital doesn't have a rehab room… her boyfriend or I would be better off taking her… right?"

"Yes, but we would prefer that she stay here and be monitored."

"I don't think so. She'll be going home after she wakes up. Understood?" Hughes snarled

"Yes sir." The doctor answered as Hughes released him.

"You can go." Hughes said walking to the door where Susmai lay inside

The doctor said nothing and walked off quickly.

Hughes walked into the room, and sat down next to the bed.

The heart monitor beeped at a normal rate, and that relaxed Hughes. The I.V. dripped and was flowing at the velocity that lightened most.

Hughes stared at Susmai in a worried way… but he was partly comforted that she would make it out. And he thought back to where she blocked the bullets. And he wondered. _Why?_

He shook his head. He wouldn't draw conclusions until he got them from the direct source. So, he stood up, and saw a single hand covered in a white glove—partially stained with blood. He smiled and let a chuckle escape his lips. Hughes took her hand right hand and slipped the glove off her hand. Then, he went outside—into the hallway—to wait for Roy to show up.

It was an hour later when Hughes heard shouting and grumbling coming down the halls as he sat in the chair.

"Whadda we goin here for Colonel?" Breda asked

"Yes sir, why did we all come?" Falman asked

"Hospitals give me the creeps, guys, I thought we were going to Central or something…" Fuery continued to blab on and on about his fear of the hospital as the others followed Roy and Armstrong made little noises like 'hmm' and 'oh'

"…" Riza followed quietly as Roy grew angrier and angrier gripping the stem of the flowers in his hand.

"ALL OF YOU** SHUT-UP!**" Roy shouted turning around like a whip. "We _are_ here for a reason and I will **not** giving out any information until I know more! Understood!" he asked turning back as they came around the corner that Hughes was sitting in.

"Yes, sir." They all answered as they lowered their heads.

"You brought the others, Roy?" Hughes asked as he stood up while the others came closer

"They should know as well, Hughes." Roy commented. "She enjoys their company as well as ours."

"Right." Hughes laughed as he scratched his head

"What's wrong…? She is all right isn't she? You didn't call me down here for nothing, did you?" Roy questioned angered

"No, she's fine, she's fine. She's just in a coma Roy, and she will be for a few days." Hughes said in a slightly sad tone

"How is that fine! A coma!" Roy shouted

The others fell into a shudder-state of mind.

"Sir, wouldn't; it be better to see her than yell at the Lieutenant Colonel?"

"The good news is Roy, I found your glove." Hughes laughed holding up the freshly washed glove

"Give me that!" Roy snappily grabbed it from Hughes as he walked into the room to see Susmai lie on the bed.

"Lieutenant Sagara!" Fuery, Falman, Breda and Havoc shouted

Hawkeye looked away pained to see a fellow officer wrapped in bandages, lying in a hospital in comatose.

"How'd it happen, Hughes?" Roy asked in a dull tone looking at his girlfriend's absent-minded face.

"She took three bullets for me…" Hughes answered

Roy's head snapped towards Hughes. "You told her to fight!"

"No!" Hughes shouted. "She showed outta nowhere—stood in front of me—and snapped your glove at the one shooting at me!"

"I'm sorry…" Roy mumbled in an undetectable pitch and turned his head back to Susmai.

"Will she be all right?" Fuery asked holding back tears. "I mean she looks…"

Havoc stopped Fuery's remaining sentence by placing a hand on his head and lightly gripping.

"She'll be fine…" Hughes answered without doubt.

"How long?" Armstrong posed.

"The doctor said three days at the most." Hughes answered

"Th-three… three D-days m-my ass…" befell the hushed and struggling voice.

Everyone gasped and looked down at the bed.

"I… I'm in the f-fricken military… no w-way in hell… am I stayin i-in here for three d-dammed days… m-make it one an' a half." She scoffed smirking opening her shaking eyes

"Sagara!" they all shouted

"Well no shit." She smiled controlling the movement of her mouth more and began to pant insignificantly

Roy smiled and grabbed her hand. "Get a glimpse of the afterworld?"

"And I came crawling back." She added

"Just like you." Roy thought

"Lieutenant Sagara?" Fuery asked

Her eyes scanned over to him and her eyebrows rose. "Yes, Fuery?"

"You…why'd you do that?"

She sighed, slumped and pushed Fuery back a foot with the pad of her foot. "Why?" she questioned. "I did it cuz Hughes is apart of my family now. And so are the rest of you." She looked at all of them individually. "So expect me to save your sorry asses when you can't move your legs." She said boldly

"You stole my glove…" Roy said instantly after Susmai finished her comments

Susmai froze and pulled the covers over her head. "You can't see me… I was never here."

"I see your fingers…" Roy said in an aggravated tone

"No you don't… you're hallucinating…" her fingers then went under the covers

"Fine then. You aren't here." Roy sighed and sat on her stomach—holding most of his own weight not wanting to harm her anymore then she already is.

"UGH!" came the choke from under the covers

"COLONEL!" everyone shouted

"What? She isn't here." Roy smiled happily

* * *

1.) Everyone Else: Hawkeye, Fuery, Falman, Breda & Havoc

So, please review! Adios!


End file.
